Sempre
by Chairmann Meoow
Summary: -Presente para Sabaku no T.- Ele jamais precisaria ser um gênio para perceber que ela sofria internamente. E precisava apenas compreendê-la para saber que, caso estivesse chateada iria olhar o céu. Apenas não sabia no que ela pensava. Royai.


Ele jamais precisaria ser um gênio para perceber que ela sofria internamente. E precisava apenas compreendê-la para saber que, caso estivesse chateada iria olhar o céu. Apenas não sabia no que ela pensava. Royai.

**Sempre**

_Presente para Sabaku no T._

A loura olhava com tristeza para o papel que lia. Sabia do que se tratava, já havia lido aquilo antes. Olhava-o novamente, pelo fato de que não conseguia se prender as informações.

Não era nenhuma transferência, mas o peso daquelas palavras lhe causava uma dor infundada no peito. Não tratava sobre Ishbal, mas sentia o peso de diversas vidas em seus ombros com tão poucas palavras.

Os companheiros não estavam na sala, assim como o superior. Burlavam novamente o trabalho, então se sentiu no direito de largar o papel e erguer-se da cadeira, indo em direção a porta. Decidiu ir atirar, precisava espairecer.

No stand, um.

Dois.

Três.

Quatro.

Cinco.

Seis tiros, e nenhum em cheio.

Sentia um aperto no coração e, embora sofresse havia tempo, não conseguia entender o motivo. Retirou os protetores de ouvido, e baixou a 9mm. Suspirou, e fechou os olhos por alguns instantes.

Novamente, as visões lhe assombravam. A guerra, os olhos de cada um que tivera a vida tirada por si. Perguntava-se mais uma vez, a mesma questão que já se fizera antes: Entrara no exercito para proteger Roy, e ajudá-lo, mas agora que estava provado que ele não precisaria dela para sempre, porque continuava ali? Por qual motivo ainda queria ficar?

Mais uma vez suspirou, retirou o pente vazio da arma, guardou-a no coldre, e começou a seguir em direção a sua sala.

**Sei lá porque quero ficar****  
****Não há explicação****  
****Não dá para o tempo parar****  
****Mas perdi a razão**

"Onde estava?" Ouviu a voz sedutora de seu superior a lhe questionar.

"Atirando, senhor."

E novamente ele lhe dirigia o mesmo olhar matreiro. O moreno a conhecia muito bem e sabia que, caso fosse atirar no meio do expediente – como fizera –, pensava em algo. E mais uma vez, a loura suspiraria, fingindo não se perder no sorriso maroto dele.

Era sempre assim. Ele sorria, e ela se derretia, mesmo que não desse a perceber. Todavia, tinha consciência de que ele reparava em como ela desviaria o olhar de sua face no segundo seguinte, em como ela fugiria do assunto dizendo que tinha trabalho. Mas sabia onde encontrá-la. Ela iria para o mesmo lugar de sempre, assim que o expediente acabasse. Como sempre fizera quando estava pensativa.

Ele jamais precisaria ser um gênio para perceber que ela sofria internamente. E precisava apenas compreendê-la para saber que, caso estivesse chateada iria olhar o céu. Apenas não sabia no que ela pensava.

Depois que o dia de trabalho terminou, deu-lhe um tempo para sair, e chegar ao ponto mais alto de East City. O tempo que ela demoraria já lhe era conhecido: podia ir até sua casa, tomar um demorado banho e se arrumar para ir até ela.

**  
****Tentar fazer tudo voltar****  
****Lembrar um lugar**

"O que lhe assombra desta vez, minha Rainha?" O moreno falou, assim que se aproximou da mulher, escorada ao parapeito da varanda. Estavam mais uma vez no ultimo andar do prédio mais alto da cidade, que estava havia anos abandonado.

"Roy!" Ela sibilou virando-se para ele. Sua voz estava rouca, provavelmente de tanto chorar. "Como me achou?"

"Você sempre vem pra cá."

"E como sabe?!"

"Segui-te uma vez. Confesso que sempre que me pareces preocupada eu te dou um tempo para ir a sua casa e depois vir para cá."

"Sempre vens até aqui?"

"Acabei de dizer isso."

"Mas..."

"Chega disso. Por que não me conta o que te aflige?"

"Vais ficar chateado comigo."

"De forma alguma. Somos amigos, e amigos servem para auxiliar caso algo não esteja certo."

Riza ponderou por alguns instantes. "Às vezes, me ponho a pensar o porquê ainda permaneço no exercito. Não gosto da idéia de matar inocentes, mas ao mesmo tempo eu—"

"É o suficiente."

"Como?"

"Sempre disseste que permaneceria ao meu lado, mas não quero que fiques no exercito contra tua vontade."

"Mas—"

"Estamos juntos há muito tempo, e não te deixarei ir embora. Mas não preciso que esteja no exercito para estares comigo."

"Roy..."

"Podes ficar ao meu lado como minha esposa, aceita?"

_****_

**E se vier com seu olhar****  
****Não quero ter que partir****  
****E se vier me abraçar****  
****Não quero me despedir****  
****Olhei pra trás****  
****Lembrei o que me faz tão bem**

"_Riizinha?" O moreno perguntou à loura, que escrevia algo._

"_Sim Leroy?" Respondeu-lhe em sua voz melodiosa, sem desviar os olhos do caderno._

"_Que estais fazendo?"_

"_Dever. Estou atrasada na aula de francês."_

"_Tu falas francês?!" Ele pareceu se assustar._

"_É apenas mais um capricho de meu pai, na verdade. Tudo em minha vida é baseado nos caprichos dele."_

"_Riizzie..."_

"_Sabe do que tenho vontade Roy?" Disse-lhe animada, virando a cadeira de modo a encará-lo._

"_Do que?"_

"_De poder sair daqui, conhecer outros lugares. Meu sonho é poder ser médica e salvar as pessoas!" Ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego. "E qual é o seu sonho, Leroy?"_

"_É algo meio bobo e impossível. Não é meu destino."_

"_Acreditas em destino?"_

"_Sei que é idiota, mas sim."_

"_Então deixe-me dizer uma frase que li em certo livro." A lourinha pausou para se lembrar completamente da frase. "No tear que tece a nossa vida não há pontas soltas, todos os fios estão entremeados entre si e revestidos de significado. Todavia se acreditares que seu destino está em aberto, então ele estará em aberto. Se acreditar que ele está decidido, então ele estará decidido. (1)"_

"_Faz sentido..."_

"_Vai me dizer? Se me contares, eu vou te seguir sempre, vou estar do seu lado até realizares teu sonho!"_

"_Promete?"_

"_Prometo!"_

_Ele suspirou. "Quero ser __fuhrer__, e poder transformar esse país num lugar melhor!"_

_**  
**_**  
****Vou me lembrar das palavras, dos momentos****  
****Os lugares, sentimentos****  
****Vou lembrar sim (vou lembrar sim)****  
****Machuquei, caí****  
****Levantei, aprendi****  
****Eu chorei, eu sorri****  
****Eu cresci e não esqueci****  
****Daquele abraço que eu te dei****  
****Das suas palavras quando precisei****  
****Da promessa que me fez**

"_Isso aqui está bem longe de teu sonho não é mesmo?"_

"_Roy?"_

"_Não querias ser médica?"_

"_Ainda se recorda disso?"_

"_Nunca me esqueci da nossa promessa."_

"_Mas teu sonho será realizado se continuar assim."_

"_Meu sonho?" Ele se exaltou. "Não pense apenas em mim, Riza! E quanto à tua vida?! Vai simplesmente abandonar tudo o que sempre desejaste pra me ajudar? Por favor, não o faça. Teu sonho era maravilhoso, não merece ser desperdiçado!"_

"_Roy..." Ela suspirou. "Entenda uma coisa. Em toda a minha vida, eu nunca tive opção de escolher. Sempre meu pai decidia o que eu faria, onde estudaria, o que estudaria. O mesmo pai que me abandonou para dedicar-se à alquimia, e apenas à alquimia. Nunca fui alguém para ele... E agora que decidi que lhe ajudaria, vens me dizer que quer que eu desista?! Eu já não tenho mais como seguir meu sonho, mas posso lhe ajudar com o teu!"_

"_Não tem como? Que quer dizer?"_

"_Como espera que alguém como eu pague os estudos? Como espera que alguém que já matou tantos consiga salvar outras vidas, sem sentir o peso da morte assolando?! É impossível, Roy. IMPOSSÍVEL!"_

"_Eu—"_

"_Não venha me dizer que me ajuda. Eu não quero isso." Ela passou a mão no rosto, enxugando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Sua voz saía tremula, devido ao choro preso em sua garganta. "Se quer saber, nunca esqueci os dias que passei ao seu lado. Sempre me ajudaste, toda vez que eu caia ou me machucava. Contigo ao meu lado, sempre me levantei, e aprendi a não cair novamente no mesmo lugar. Tive momentos onde sorri, momentos onde chorei, mas eu cresci e não esqueci daquele abraço que você me dava quando eu precisava, das suas palavras me consolando sempre. E também nunca esqueci da nossa promessa. Nunca esqueci que lhe ajudaria, que não lhe deixaria até o momento em que não necessitasses mais de mim. Queres agora que eu volte atrás, esqueça de tudo isso?!"_

"_Jamais. Só queria ter certeza de que não querias ficar ao meu lado como minha esposa, ao invés de me seguir no exercito."_

****

**Nunca se esqueça do que você viveu****  
****Viva por quem se esqueceu****  
****O meu pra sempre vai sempre durar****  
****Sei com quem posso contar****  
****Mesmo se nunca voltar**

"Riza?"

"Ah, desculpe-me. Estava apenas lembrando..."

"Do que exatamente?"

"Eu já aceitei casar contigo uma vez, lembra?"

"Aquilo não foi um bom lugar para um pedido de casamento..."

"Um prédio abandonado também não é, Roy!"

"Melhor que um campo de batalha, Riza."

"Lembrei também do dia em que contamos nossos sonhos..." Ele a olhou tristemente. "Sabe, eu acho que preciso mesmo ir atrás do que eu quero também."

"Como?"

"Alem de primeira dama, serei médica."

"Riza..."

"Eu lembrei outra frase que sempre me dizias."

"Qual?"

"Nunca desista do que queres antes mesmo de tentar."

"Eu me recordo. Se quer saber, eu fiquei chateado quando disseste que desistiria de teu sonho."

"Eu imaginei e—"

Ele a calou, depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios. "Não se preocupe, você já me ajudou o suficiente. Agora vá atrás do seu sonho."

"Só se disseres que irá comigo."

"Eu não preciso repetir que vou sempre te ajudar, já estais ciente disso."

**N/A:** Bom, espero que tenha gostado xará! Eu fiz com carinho, viu?! Que tal o final invertido? Normalmente é ela quem diz que vai sempre estar ao lado dele. Só não me pergunta da onde tirei que Riza fala Francês, porque nem eu sei! E muito menos da onde tirei que ela queria ser médica. Acho que foi pra dar clima. Ah, me desculpe o uso excessivo da segunda pessoa, mas é que sou de SC, e como revi minha família há um tempinho, acabei por pegar mania de falar assim.

Música: **Sempre, da banda Stigmafia. **Se alguém quiser, add me no MSN e eu passo:

lissa(underline)taisa(arroba)live(ponto)com

Notas:

(1) Na verdade, ambas as frases são da Yuuko de xXxHolic. Mas combinou. E não me perguntem por que diabo Roy acredita em destino!


End file.
